my advennture into the ninja world
by narutoreader4368
Summary: I know theres a few of these out there but oh well. my OC (me) was pulled into the ninja world and arrives 1 year before naruto and friends graduate the exams. what will happen in MY story, read and find out
1. arrival

My adventure into the ninja world

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and I never will. I only own my OC.

Just letting everyone know now, I will update as frequent as possible, I do not have a computer of my own so I'm using my girlfriend's laptop to post my fic, this is my first fic that I'm posting and letting other people read. I've written some before but I wondered how others would like them so here it is, please review, it may be my first story but if I don't get sufficient number of reviews I might just not continue this story. Thanks to everyone and I will be doing shout outs to those I feel deserve it and review.

"Talking "

'Thinking;

Kyuubi talking

Chapter one: His story begins

A boy was watching television. Everything had gone wrong that day, and he wasn't happy. He was simply watching television at the moment when suddenly the screen turned to static. The boy got up to fix it when he started to feel feint. He fell to the ground; he suddenly started risen from the ground, but not by his own will. He was levitating, and floating straight at the television. He braced himself to go into it when he realized it was actually sucking him in. he blacked out and when he awoke all he could see was that he was in a white room. Everything was white, the walls, ceiling, bed, sheets everything. He was confused and he tried to move, which is how he noticed he was hooked up to some medial looking device that he believed was an I.V. a nurse was walking by and he called her, surprised she walked into the room.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked in confusion

"Yes, but can you tell me where I am?" the boy replied

"You're in the Konoha hospital." She giggled as she said this

"Okay, thank you. May I go soon?" the boy asked nervously.

"Of course, let me just get your information and have you fill some stuff out and you're free to go"

"Thank you"

With that she walked out, the boy stood up and realized everything was big, the room the bed the lamp. It took him mere moments to notice himself in a mirror on the other side of the room.

'What's going on here?' he thought to himself. 'Why am I twelve?' he was in shock when he saw the hokage walk in.

"This can't be real" he muttered to himself but the hokage had heard him.

"What can't be real my boy?" he asked rather quietly

"This is a dream, it has to be, none of this exists, it's just a television show…" the boy was beginning to panic now, pinching himself to see if it was truly a dream.

"Ow!" he yelled, 'well….it's not a dream, so what's going on…

"Come young man, there's things we must discuss" the hokage walked out as he said this.

The boy followed him out and down the streets; he saw all the familiar sights. The academy, ichiraku's, the hokage monument, even the hokage's tower. They walked up the steps to a big room at the top of the building. There was a chair in front of a big desk where the boy was motioned to sit. The hokage sat behind his desk that was cluttered with paperwork.

"Well first off, who are you?" the hokage asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Brandon, and before you ask, no I don't know how I got here" the boy exclaimed

"Where are you from?"

Well I'm from a different world, in my world your world is a television show…I don't understand how or why I'm here but there must be a reason for it" Brandon said trying to make sense of things.

"Oh?" the hokage was intrigued. "Do you remember anything?"

"No sir, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, in time I feel everything will become clear."

"Hokage sir, may I ask a favor…?" Brandon asked hesitantly "which way is the academy? I wanna sign up"

"You've only just got here, and with your situation it might be best to relax a bit" he responded.

"Please sir, in my world I've dreamed of this and it's possible now." Brandon practically yelled

"Okay okay, I'll get you the forms, your first day is Monday, today's Saturday so go ahead and explore, if you know this place you shouldn't have to much trouble."

Brandon practically beamed at that, "thank you sir!" he rushed out of the room after filling out the necessary paperwork knowing exactly where he was going.

Brandon rushed out of the tower looking for a certain child. He looked for a while until he found himself hungry. He asked a few civilians for directions and arrived at ichiraku's.

"Man I can't wait to try this" he said with a huge smile on his face.

He sat down and ordered; thankfully the hokage had given him a little money for food before he rushed away. He sat eating his ramen slowly savoring the delicious taste. "Man this is so good" he said as he ate. He finished and paid the man "I'll be back trust me" he yelled behind him as he walked.

He found the park as it was becoming dark, the sun started setting around ten minutes before he got there, or so was his guess. "I guess I gotta go searching now" he said as he looked around, sure enough he found a stack of giant metal pipes that he was looking for, he looked in each of them and not to his surprise he found a blonde boy sitting in one, face buried in his knees.

Brandon climbed in quietly and sat beside him. The boy looked at him and practically had a heart attack and crawled to the other side as fast as he could. "Why run from me?" Brandon asked knowing exactly why. 'I think I should hold off saying I'm from a different universe. The blonde boy just looked at him confused "because you're here to hurt me like everyone else!" Brandon laughed a little at that. "What's so funny!" the blonde yelled out. "I wouldn't hurt you" Brandon said with a smile. The boy didn't seem to believe it. "Everyone says I'm a demon, why wouldn't you be mean to the demon." Brandon smiled more now "true, most wouldn't be nice to a demon, then again I'm not most people." The boy looked about to cry again. "But ya know…Uzumaki Naruto, you are not a demon. Your just a boy whose had horrible luck in your life, trust me you'll go far, just don't give up hope not yet at least" as Brandon said that he jumped out of the pipe and sat on a swing to let Naruto decide for himself.

Sure enough Naruto had come out of the pipes and sat on the swing beside him. "do you really believe that?" asked Naruto nervously. "Of course I do, I know who you really are, you got to trust that I'm your friend. I'm not here to hurt you, there's so much you can do if you just didn't have to do everything yourself. And you don't have to anymore, I'll be here for you always, and I know you'll find others to. Just be patient"

"I don't know, I've had people pretend to be my friend to hurt me more" the blonde boy said cautiously "I know, and I'm sorry that's happened to you, but with your dream of being respected by everyone and becoming hokage, if you can't trust one person who actually wants to be your first friend then how will you achieve your goal?" Brandon replied. Naruto just stood there thinking, Brandon could practically see smoke coming out of his head from thinking so hard. "Okay…but I can't fully trust you just yet"

"That's understandable, and in time maybe you will, anyways I'm starving again how does Ichiraku's sound is?" "Sorry I can't I have no money left for today" Naruto said sadly "who said you were paying? My treat" Brandon said smiling again, "are you sure?" Naruto seemed sad he had obviously thought it was some sort of a trick. "Of course lets go" after the long walk to the ramen stand they sat down, "hey old man, the usual." Naruto said happily. "Same as before please" said Brandon as he sat down at the stand. "No problem boys" the stand owner said with a smile. Brandon and Naruto sat eating their ramen peacefully enjoying conversation. Naruto never gets too talked to people and actually have them talk nicely to him, sure Brandon was a wise-ass and was sarcastic a lot, but he didn't mind he was happy just to have a friend finally.

Brandon paid for the meals and they started walking. "Hey Naruto." "Yeah?" Brandon looked at the sky "can I stay at your place, I don't really have a house" Naruto looked shocked. "then how'd you pay for ramen if you don't even have a home?" the hokage gave me some money for food, I just got to the village and had nothing." He looked back down "well of course then, there's only one bed and the apartments small and messy but you can stay if you would like." Brandon smiled, "Thanks Naruto" "no problem, just don't kill me in my sleep" he said with a chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it" Brandon replied also laughing. They got back to Naruto's apartment and went in, naruto got ready for bed and went to sleep, Late that night Brandon cleaned everything, picked up the trash, threw out rotten and spoiled foods, all of the cleaning was done and he was exhausted, he couldn't believe Naruto slept through the whole thing with all the noise he was making. He was still getting used to his small figure from being returned to the age of twelve.

He made breakfast and everything early in the morning, it was Monday and his first day at the academy. He was excited. He woke Naruto and they ate without a word, got ready and left, nothing much was said as they walked to class. When they got to the building they found seats next to each other since Brandon was new he wanted to be early so he could sit with naruto. People started coming in and that's when he started hearing yelling, two girl's from the sound.

"Ino-pig!" "Forehead!" Brandon grunted and mumbled "great already, class isn't even started on my first day and I'm going to get in trouble with sensei."

Naruto laughed, "it could be worse" "yeah, I could go over and tell Sakura and Ino to shut the fuck up for once" Naruto laughed loudly catching everyone's attention. He didn't believe Brandon and thought he was joking.

When suddently Brandon stood up. "hey, where ya goin?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised "I already told you what I'd do didn't I" Brandon said with a smile. He walked to ino and sakura calmly with a sadistic smile. "Hello girls." He said calmly. "what do you want" they said in unison. "I know im new here and that you fight a lot, but it's my first day, would you mind toning it down a bit?" Both girls looked shocked, and agreed, Brandon didn't even get back to his seat before they were yelling again. He walked back over, "I thought you were going to stop" he tilted his head looking innocent. "I can't with forehead here try to take my Sasuke-kun" "he's mine pig!" "Oh shut up already. He obviously doesn't have the time for you two. It's pretty obvious that he isn't interested in whiny fan girls and he wants a REAL kunoichi. The whole class was shocked, Naruto mouth agape, burst out laughing. Sasuke being himself stood up "stay out of my business newbie. Naruto was laughing harder now. "I can't believe you really did it!" he burst out. "Shit happens" Brandon replied. Just then Iruka walked in. "hello class, we have a new student today. Brandon please come to the front and introduce yourself?" "Yes sensei" Brandon said walking to the front.

The class looked at him as he began speaking. "First off I don't like talking to groups so I'll make this brief. My name is Brandon.i have no desire to tell any of you anything about myself as a class. If anyone is actually interested in hearing anything about mme then I;m sure said person can come t me personally. I have no problems with most of you. Although I will say one thing to every one of you right now. If ANY of you hurt Naruto in any way from now on you will have to answer to me." Looking as though he knew no one was even listening he looks at Iruka "is that enough?" Iruka as well as most the class just stared at him. "um…yeah you may go sit." "thank you sensei"

Upon getting back to his Naruto just looked in awe at him. "no one has ever done that for me….thanks." smiling Brandon responded. "no problem, I always look out for my friends. Anyone who wants to hurt anyone I call a friend better hope they know ho to fight, cause I fight dirty." he responded with a sinister smile.

TIME SKIP: getting the genin teams (up to now everything happened same as it did in cannon. Sorry just the whole mizuki part just bores me and in my first story I've written I just don't feel like putting it)

Everyone was waiting in class in excitement. Naruto sat down on the walkway end of a table and Sasuke sat at the other" (same as in cannon) with Brandon in the center. He had really come a long way only being there for a year, he had extra classes after the academy let out with Iruka sensei and he even made an effort to make friends with the classmates. Besides Naruto the one that he got to know the most surprising most people was kiba inuzuka. Although Brandon kept to himself in class Naruto, kiba, shikimaru and choji were the only ones he got along with outside of class. He was about to goof around and play pranks with kiba and Naruto. He went out to an all you can eat bar-b-que place with choji once a week as their way of hanging out. He even sat around in the park watching the clouds with shikimaru. It was easy for him to be entertained in most situations which a few people actually liked. The four of them where in the middle of a conversation when sakura walked over and started yelling at him. "Brandon move! I want to sit with Sasuke!" when Brandon stood up and faced her getting even the uchiha's attention. "make me haruno" as sakura went to punch him (as she always did with Naruto) he simply caught her fist shocking most. Most guys in the class just take the beatings from sakura and ino. He started squeezing her first tightly, "I would not try that again if I were you sakura" Sasuke said actually surprising everyone except Naruto and shikimaru. Both of whom knew that Brandon and Sasuke actually got along, they couldn't figure out how he did it but he got the uchiha bastard to open up to him and become his friend. Hell Sasuke would even go to bar-b-que with them all if Brandon personally invited him. Now he was still a prick to everyone including Naruto, but not the same. As before it was him just being mean and hating everyone and everything now he did so teasingly to Naruto. They actually were getting close a lot sooner than Brandon was expecting. Releasing her hand she cradled it in the other. "why would I do that Sasuke-kun? He's just a jerk without a family like Naruto, why are you defending him and not me?" Sasuke just glared at her, and what he said next astounded everyone including Iruka who had walked in moments before sakura made a scene.. "he's my friend, and a hell of a lot stronger than you". Iruka then spoke up. "well glad you finally have a friend Sasuke, but I need everyone to sit down, I am going to tell you all your teams now.


	2. notice

just letting everyone know, I am done with the first book of my series, I haven't had a computer to type it out on, just my notebook. I will be typing them out and posting whenever I can. I also re-wrote my first chapter to include some other things. thank you all for understanding.


End file.
